


Choice

by Elvina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvina/pseuds/Elvina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She chose him, unaware she even made a choice in the first place, and doomed the other to suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'.
> 
> Small Note: This is prior to 'The Last Olympian'.

 

* * *

When Annabeth opens her eyes, she's at the beach. She feels the sand under her bare feet.

 

She blinks and looks around. On the right of her, she sees a big mass of water- which is what you'd typically see at the beach. The waves lap at the sand, which causes it to become a darker shade than it's original bright yellow color where ever the water touches.

 

On her left, she sees green. A forest. The beach cuts off, and then trees.

 

Annabeth then realizes that it's hot. The sun is looking down at her from the sky mercilessly. She begins to sweat.

 

" _Annabeth!"_ She hears a familiar male voice, and, despite the heat, she smiles. She turns to the water and spots him.

 

" _Percy!"_ She smiles and waves to him.

 

He smiles back at her, ankle deep in the water. He starts to walk toward her.

 

" _Annabeth!"_ The voice comes from the forest this time. Upon hearing it, the smile on her face drops and she whips around in the direction of the forest.

 

"Luke..." She whispers. As if Luke had heard her, he smiles and starts to walk toward her.

 

She panics- which is not at all like her to do. She quickly turns to Percy. He's still in the water, though now he is a bit closer to her. The smile that was on his face had been replaced by a look of worry and concern. He starts to run now.

 

As soon as Percy's feet hit the sand, he falls to his knees.

 

At first she thinks Percy had tripped, but she soon changes her mind when Percy clutches his hair and screams.

 

Annabeth starts to run to him. She cries out; _"Percy...!"_

 

Percy's screams reflect pure pain and anguish. His eyes are opened wide, tears trailing down his cheeks. Blisters start to appear over him, and for some reason she's reminded of a fish out of water.

 

Annabeth feels something grab her arm. She turns and is face to face with Luke.

 

For some reason, she can't move.

 

Luke smiles wide and starts to drag her to the forest. Only now does she think that the forest gives off an ominous aura.

 

She begins to struggle. She punches, kicks, bites him until he lets go, and when he does, she turns around and runs towards the beach, where Percy is.

 

Percy is lying on his side on the sand. His screaming has ceased, and she worries that he's dead, which only makes her run faster. Her feet kick up sand.

 

She hears Luke yell behind her;

 

" _Annabeth! You don't know what you're doing!"_

 

She comes to a halt when she reaches him. She looks down at him. "Percy..."

 

To her surprise, his wounds begin to heal. His eyes flutter open to revile their sea green color.

 

Behind her, Luke screams in pain.

 

* * *

Annabeth's eyes shot open.

 

She's lying on her bed in the Athena cabin, the covers draped over her.

 

She sighs in relief that it was all a dream.

 

_Or was it?_

 

Annabeth shakes that thought away and tries to go back to sleep.

 

She doesn't.

 

* * *

A few weeks after her dream, Luke dies.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
